Batallas Perdidas
by GreenIllusions
Summary: Ella lo hizo, sabiendo que hace tiempo estaba luchando contra la marea, pero no importaba, lo disfrutaría hasta el día que durará. Después de todo siempre lo supo: ella había perdido aquella guerra desde mucho antes que empezará. Yasu siempre sería de Nana.


_¡Hola a todos! Ando nostalgica, estoy viendo nuevamente los episodios de NANA, y ayer repasé los ultimos capítulos del manga, así que ando nuevamente triste y se podría decir que un poco despechada por esta serie. Ai Yasawa, la autora de la misma, sigue sin darnos muchas esperanzas, siendo que al parecer ya ha renunciado a seguir con está impresionante serie. Fanfics tampoco hay muchos que puedan satisfacer el vacio que ha dejado Nana en mí, así que me aventure un poco a escribir sobre estos increíbles personajes. _

_Inspirado en el capítulo 41 del animé, así como todos los sucesos que ocurren después tanto en el manga como en el anime. Este capítulo va dedicado a Yasu y Nana, amigos y a mí modo de ver la pareja perfecta tras la muerte de Ren. Espero que les agrade y no me odien. _

_**Disclairme:** La historia así como estos magníficos personajes le pertenecen Ai Yasawa, sí me pertenecieran a mí hace tiempo que habría un final aunque por mí irresponsabilidad tal vez seguiría sin publicarse. _

_Un abrazo. _

* * *

**Batallas perdidas.**

* * *

_Si estuviéramos juntos, podría recuperar mi sonrisa olvidada, _

_mírame._

_Aquí estoy esperándote_

_incluso si el futuro es diferente de ahora en adelante._

**_A Little Pain – Olivia Lufkins_**

* * *

Miu a veces siente que lucha una batalla perdida hace tiempo atrás.

Mientras observa como Hachi corre a envolver con sus brazos a Nana, seguida por Nobu y Shin, es incapaz de moverse. Solo atina, con un nudo en la garganta y aguantando la respiración, en dedicarle una rápida mirada a Yasu, quién tan solo observa la escena que se desarrolla ante él, aparentemente tranquilo. Pero sabe que solo son apariencias, la punta del iceberg, porque esta segura que lo único que desea el hombre a su lado es correr hasta esa Nana de cabellos largos y abrazarla como ahora hacen los demás.

Hay demasiadas lagrimas, así como sonrisas y palabras no dichas, ya habrá tiempo de ponerse al día. Nana está llorando, sus ojos completamente abiertos no se pierden ni un detalles, es como si no terminará de creerlo. No sabe que hacer, así que pasa de brazo en brazo, se deja consentir. Hachi no la suelta, se aferra a ella y llora contra su pecho, Nobu las envuelve a las dos en un cálido abrazo (él también tiene lagrimas en los ojos), Shin ha tomado la mano de Nana y parece reacio a soltarla mientras sonríe como un niño, vuelve a ser el chico de 15 años que conoció.

Miu observa la escena, sintiendo que realmente no debió asistir y que ella sobra en esa estampa. Siente repentinas ganas de huir, aunque también quiere correr y abrazar a Nana como hacen los demás, jalarle una oreja y regañarle por todo ese tiempo que se ha mantenido lejos de ellos, teniendo ella que tomar su lugar a la hora de protegerlos.

"_Su lugar"_

Aquel pensamiento la lastima aún más, porque aunque ha pasado el tiempo y ha forjado lazos con cada uno de los miembros de Black, sabe muy bien que su princesa es Nana. _Nadie más_.

Por eso duda cuando ve como Yasu da un paso hacia el grupo dejándola atrás con un sabor amargo en los labios, así como las ganas de alzar sus manos y atraparlo antes que llegue con la mujer que ahora lo está viendo fijamente.

Porque muy en el fondo sabe que _Yasu siempre ha amado a Nana_.

Más que a Reira, o a Shion, o incluso a ella misma; y ya no importaba los años que hallan pasado, todas sus vivencias juntos o la distancia que halla separado a esos dos, _Yasu era de Nana, de nadie más._

- ¡Nana! -

Y aquella exclamación ronca era suficiente evidencia para ella. No tenía porque ver como Nobu se apartaba llevándose a Hachi con él, o como Shin se llevaba la mano a la boca para acallar un sollozo dejando la mano de la chica libre por primera vez. O ese abrazo, él envolviendo el delgado cuerpo de Nana entre sus brazos, aferrándose a la tela de su vestido y hundiendo su rostro en el cabello ahora largo de la chica. No, no tenía que ver nada de ello para llegar a comprender lo que siempre había estado latente delante de ella.

-¡Yasu! - Susurro Nana entre sus brazos.

- ¡Bienvenida a casa! - Le contestó él, haciendo que el resto comenzará a sollozar nuevamente de pura felicidad.

_Ren ya no estaba_, y sí Yasu le pedía a ella (cosa que sabía que nunca haría) que terminarán, ella no podría decirle que no. _Yasu y Nana, Nana y Yasu_. Ya no habría nadie quién les separara, solo ella.

- ¡Miu ven, acércate! - Le llamo Hachi, con su rostro radiante.

Ella lo hizo, sabiendo que hace tiempo estaba luchando contra la marea, pero no importaba, lo disfrutaría hasta el día que durará. Después de todo siempre lo supo: _ella había perdido aquella guerra desde mucho antes que empezará._

_Yasu siempre sería de Nana. _

Y para ella eso estaba bien por más doloroso que fuera, o al menos eso quería creer.

* * *

_Fin..._

_(De momento)_

* * *

_Ya saben, un review y una plegaría para que Yasawa siga escribiendo tan maravillosa historia. _


End file.
